The Work of An Angel
by KatherineMP20
Summary: James' actions on earth won't permit him to enter the clouds, He has to redeem himself by saving other souls in need. Can James overcome the biggest challenge that the clouds through @ him or will he forfeit the chance to spend eternity w/ his loved ones?
1. Chapter 1

_***AN* New Story although not a totally different or unrelated plot. The epilogue for unthinkable alternate ending 4 (UA4) is sitting on my computer and I was actually working on it before this. This is a spin off from UA4. I was writing it and then I came to this section of James being an angel and I had another idea but it would be too long to include so I made it it's own story.**_

_**Summary: James had since passed on well before his time (suicide). His actions on earth would not permit him to enter the clouds right away. This is the story of how he has to go about getting his wings.**_

_**Attention: I mean no harm when I describe the place called clouds. I used clouds as a neutral term to describe paradise, heaven, eternity or what ever you may call it. Even if you do not believe in any of the above, do not take offense. I write in pure fun and fiction and take no stand for or against any particular religion or culture. ***_

James' time in the clouds would be brief and there wasn't a guarantee that he would be granted access. His time on earth would be screened by the higher ups for suitability of residency. Since James didn't have his memories, he didn't know what kind of danger he was in, Katie made it a point not to tell him about it. She was close to not gaining access herself; she wouldn't have gone to hell or anything that severe but she wouldn't be allowed the 'premium version' of the clouds so to speak. Due to not being pure with no marriage upon entrance she was originally headed for the secondary clouds but she was called to action upon realization that she was an angel. It was because of James that she gained access and not scrutiny; she owed it too him to try to get him to pass.  
James was taken a back to say the least at all the information he was just given. He didn't know how to respond or what he could do. Before he could say anything more a low chime rang through the house, following a winding light before manifesting itself as a radio at Katie's side.  
"It's time for us to attend your viewing." She said. James swallowed hard but his mouth was dry. He took a few seconds before he got up and followed Katie out their front door. But instead of the usual view they had on earth it was replaced by a white light. Katie moved to the side to allow James to enter first and she followed behind. The white light soon faded and they were in a white room the was quiet but full of people. Katie nudged James forward who had stopped to look around. He continued in her guided direction and approached a large desk with a chair that was turned around facing a large window.  
"Welcome." A voice said. James flinched out of surprise. "Do not be afraid, young man." he said as he spun himself around to face the duo. "Come to my side, Angel." he said to Katie. She stood to his side as he gave his intro speech. Once he finished, he looked at James who just stood somewhat dumbfounded.  
"Are you god?" James managed to whisper.  
"Boy if I had a dollar for every time I was asked that!" he boomed to Katie.  
"You'd be rich sir." she joined with a smile.  
"Ah yes, but alas, money has no place here. I am not, god. I am merely the admissions councilor so to speak. I decide where you place in this great place we all call home. Let's get started shall we? Angel, I must ask you about your guarded soul. How does he fair?"  
"Our time on Earth was short. We had many ups and downs as we worked together. Although we had a rocky start, our relationship overcame a huge obstacle." she said.  
"I see. How about you?"  
"I'd love to tell you but I don't remember anything."  
"Ah, yes, Your memories have yet to return. Angel, what have you completed with your guarded soul?" he asked. She handed him a paper that detailed everything she had done that he would need. "Ah! Clever. Well done Angel."  
"Her name is Katie you know. If she works for you, the least you could do is know her name." James said flatly.  
"James!" Katie warned.  
"Sir." James quickly added.  
"Tell me, what relationship do you have with Angel; I mean Katie."  
"Well….I guess we worked together as she said. I really don't remember but I wish I did. When I awoke, everything felt so familiar and I recognized her right away. I want to remember believe me I do. I want to know what we went through together, I want to know why I feel the way I do."  
"How do you feel?"  
"Honestly I feel sick. I look at Katie and I get butterflies. Something is missing and I don't know what. I know I committed suicide but why? What did I do? What was I feeling?" James was getting frustrated. Katie and the councilor looked on in silence as they waited for him to continue. "I just don't know. I feel like there is something no one will tell me. What are you trying to hide?" he stopped and his eyes widened. "Oh my god…no….I remember everything….Katie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, now I know why you left me. But I also know why I left, because I couldn't live without you anymore. After what I did I couldn't see myself with anyone else but you, I tried, believe me I did but I couldn't trust them like I could you. I know what I did to you was wrong and I practically ruined your life but please know that I'm sincere when I say I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said. He approached the desk and dropped to his knees. "Please sir, I'm sorry, don't separate me from Katie again. She didn't fail her duties when I killed myself, I just wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her and my children. Just like in the vision I had." The man behind the desk stayed quiet for a moment.  
"The deeds of your life cannot go unpunished. You have committed great sin and although your regret saved you on earth, it will not save you here." he boomed. James looked defeated as he hung his head low. "Angel, your work is finished, you are dismissed and free to return to your quarters."  
"Yes, sir." she said as she bowed in respect.  
"Rise." he said. James did as he was told, although slowly. "I can see you love Katie dearly and want to repay for your actions. You have done well in that respect. You will be permitted to enter the clouds, but first you must work to repay your debt. I warn it will not be an easy task."  
"Anything! Just please let me be with her."  
"You will be given the task of an Angel and will need to save 15 souls. Once you complete this task you will attend your review and reflection where you will spend time in the neutral zone until you have learned your soul mission. Once you finish these tasks, you will be evaluated on your performance and from there be granted or denied access. In all this will take you about a year. Do not be fooled, this will test your abilities in many ways. Are you prepared to accept this task?"  
"Yes sir!" James said giving a salute.  
"So be it. You will begin immediately." he ordered. James was about to ask a question but the councilor clapped his hands and James was in the neutral zone. He didn't have time to think before he heard a buzzing; he looked around and saw a screen next to a flashing red light. He pressed the button to turn off the alarm and the TV turned on to reveal his first assignment. He was staring at an older teen who was leaning against the rail of a bridge. He kept looking left and right for passer-by but spent most of the time looking down. James was confused as what to do. He didn't see any instructions or even any levers or buttons. How was he supposed to get to earth? He was busy trying to figure out what he was supposed to do that he didn't notice the teen climb over the side of the rail.  
"Oh shit!" he said to himself when he saw the teen. "Crap! What am I supposed to do? Hey kid! Hey! Don't do that!" he said to the screen. He pressed the screen to see if there was a hidden switch. "How do I get down there? How am I supposed to save souls if I cant reach them?" he said frustrated as he raised his hands to his head. Suddenly he sank through the floor of the room and before he could grab onto something he started his descent to earth. He yelled as he crashed to what he though would be his second death but instead he just landed softly in the water. He swam his way to the shore and was bone dry when he got out. He brushed himself off and looked in amazement at himself and the distance of the fall.  
"Are you ok?" a voice called out to him. James looked around and then rested his gaze upon the boy he saw on the screen. He was making his decent to the shore to James' side.  
"Uh, yeah I think I'm fine. That was weird though."  
"I'll say; you came out of nowhere. I didn't even see you jump. I thought I was the only person who was going to end his life today."  
"Yeah about that; Why were you going to jump?"  
"I've got no one left who cares for me. In fact no one ever cared for me. I figured I can save everyone the trouble by taking myself out, its not worth living if you're alone or not even wanted."  
"I see. I know what that is like." James said truthfully. "That's similar to how I felt during my life on earth."  
"On earth? What do you mean? You are on Earth…" He said confused. He then noticed that James' clothes weren't wet; in fact he was dry. Too dry for someone who just crashed into the lake and only been standing in the open for 5 minutes. Even in this heat, he couldn't be that dry.  
"I'm an angel. I was sent here to help you. In fact you're my first case; I had a hell of a time trying to get down here too. I couldn't figure it out for the life of me; pun intended." James chuckled.  
"So, I'm suppose to believe that you're an angel that is supposed to care for my soul? I don't believe in that stuff. I'm Atheist."  
"Whether you believe or not, I exist. Some form of heaven, hell, angels or souls exist in every culture and religion. We all end up in the same place; Jewish, Hindu, Catholic, Mormon, everyone is all housed together. Whichever the case, I'm here for you right now."  
"Until you have to move on to the next victim right?"  
"That I don't know, like I said I'm new at this."  
"Are you repaying some sort of debt or something?"  
"In a way I am. But I'm still not sure how it works up there. Although don't confuse it for me not caring about you, I want to help you whether its part of my job or not. All I do know is that I was in the same boat as you. Trapped with nowhere to run except I had options that I didn't even bother with. I had friends that I could have turned too but I didn't. I focused on my own selfish desires and ruined many lives. I cant let you make the same decision I did, at least not without thinking it through."  
"But I told you I have no one. My parents disowned me a long time ago. They told me I was a mistake and that I was useless and would never amount to anything. I was bullied constantly in school, teachers didn't even help me. I don't have any friends, I'm a loner and I'll always be alone."  
"Don't you have any family that could help? A girlfriend even?"  
"Nope. No one. My family hates me to no end; one half is full of superficial, high class snobs, the other half are addicts or criminals of some sort; many of which are dead." he explained. James quickly realized the extent of his mission. Like Katie explained to him, everyone has a guardian angel that is someone close to them. This kid really had no one, that's why James was sent. "I figure I can end it now and that way I don't have to deal with the pain anymore."  
"I hate to break it too you but all of your problems will follow you. The pain doesn't stop if you kill yourself. You will still hold all the bad memories of you life and even though you could be living in your version of paradise, those memories will eat at you day after day."  
"You know a lot about this stuff despite being new to the job. What happened to you anyway?"  
"I was alone and I couldn't stand it. My best friend had died way to young, she was only 21. She was in a car accident and it was determined to be a suicide. Her injuries weren't severe but she lost her will to live and passed away a day after the accident in the hospital. I was really close to her, in fact I loved her and I just couldn't live without her. I tried, believe me I did, for a little over 11 years, I dated several girls but I could never commit to any of them like I could to Katie. They were all just after my-" James paused; he didn't want to say he was famous or rich. "they were after something else and didn't like me for who I was as a person. I just wanted to spend the rest of eternity with Katie but I didn't want to wait to live out the rest of my life to do it. I missed out on a lot of stuff though, and I let her down. She was my guardian angel, as fate would have it, she tried so hard to make sure I continued on without her and I was too weak."  
"Then I still dont get why you are here, I assume, trying to convince me not to off myself. I get that its some sort of job but why did you get this crappy job."  
"Part of it was because I committed suicide and another part is because of what I did with my life." James answered. The teen stared back with a raised brow. "Remember the girl I was talking about?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I raped her."  
"What? Dude that's sick!"  
"Yea…I got that message. I regretted what I did and our relationship healed. We overcame the biggest obstacle ever and were friends to the end. An end I wish didn't come so soon, but alas fate overpowers will sometimes."  
"Is that why she killed herself?"  
"No, it was because she was dealing with a lot of bullying herself, she felt unwanted, unneeded, and useless. She was a busy girl but her lifestyle was far from the average teen and was stressful, but worse, her parents became the enemy instead of her support or her friends. Once she turned 18 the leash she was on became tighter and upon turning 21 she practically became a slave. She couldn't go to her own college classes without a complete check-in. It made things difficult when she had to travel, she felt that she was a burden to those she worked with because of all the things she had to do for her parents."  
"That sounds rough."  
"It is. But she overcame some of the worse stuff in her life, she was a tough girl and made a comeback time and time again. She never let anyone down and on the outside she was a happy go lucky girl. She made a name for herself and became a well known and well liked person in her fields of expertise. She overcame the bullying and the criticism; just like you need to do. You need to stand up for yourself and make a name for your future. Take pride in what you do even if everyone else thinks its stupid or a waste of time. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, all that matters is that you like it and are having fun doing it."  
"But what if I don't know what that something is?"  
"You'll find it, and once you do, you'll know it."  
"Thanks, but I don't think I can just ignore all the hatred in my life."  
"Not with that attitude you cant." James said. "Sure it's not easy but you cant just give up. You may think that no one would miss you and even if it's true which I don't think it is, you cant just end it all. Everyone has their ups and downs, some more than others and yes it's unfair but we have a purpose to fill. Look, I'm not sure if I can help you find exactly what your purpose is, but if its anything like TV my job wont be finished until you find your own path."  
"Are we really going to do this? Seriously?" the teen said half heartedly. James' enthusiasm faded at his response. He thought for a moment before coming up with a different idea.  
"Well, no, we don't have too I suppose. We can always just talk; does that sound alright?" he asked. The teen smiled a little.  
"Yeah, that's ok, sounds nice."  
They both talked for quite a while; James learned a lot about the teen, whose name was Brad. They both helped each other really, Brad helped James understand what he was supposed to do and James gave Brad the courage and self esteem he needed to continue through life. Brad was a big fan of animals; he turned to them at his lowest point, they were fun to be around and didn't care if he was a failure or not, they were always happy to see him. James convinced Brad to work with animals and be there voice; like Katie was. There are many people that like animals but find that working with them is a waste of time and effort, that they don't have rights or feelings. But they do, plus it is a huge industry and many who work in the field can do just as well as someone in an equal field for humans.  
Brad's confidence had skyrocketed during their discussion. James had the ability to see different meters that read the soul through his glasses. James was confident that he had done good but he didn't know where to take it from there. Brad talked about some ideas that he had and James agreed wholeheartedly and gave him courage. Brad was confident in his ways and thanked James for his help.  
"You know, if it wasn't for you I don't think I would have ever seen all the options that you gave me. You were right, there is always a way out even for someone like me. I want to thank you; I hope you find your way back up to the clouds or get your wings, or however it is done up there."  
"Thanks. I'm glad I could help. Just remember I'll be watching you to make sure you fulfill your purpose in life. Don't let me down Brad."  
"I won't James; I'll do my best to live up to my own life goals and expectations. I've got so many ideas I cant wait to put them all into action. If you're ever in the neighborhood again, you'll visit me right?"  
"I don't see why not, I cant guarantee that you will know I'm there. Remember I will be watching out for you; but I wont be making decisions for you, just nudging you in the right direction sometimes."  
"Thanks, James." He said holding out for a handshake. James reciprocated and Brad began his climb back up He looked behind him once more and waved to James who watched him begin his ascent. James couldn't see it but he was no longer visible to Brad and when Brad reached the top he looked back over his shoulder but saw that James was gone. He looked up to the sky and wished James a fond farewell and made his way back into town.  
In an instant James was back in the Neutral Zone, where he was greeted by the councilor on a job well done before disappearing again. James would have to learn on his own on how things worked and he had plenty of time to learn. There wasn't much to do in the neutral zone and although his missions were frequent at first, they soon diminished and he sat around for days at a time. He only had 2 missions left so it was annoying to wait all that time. It was a good thing that he wasn't needed of course not that he didn't want to work, it just meant that things were running smoothly on earth or at least there weren't any lost or lonely souls.  
He sat around for several days as he kept himself busy by learning how things worked. He had little of his own magic and could only call upon things he would need. He couldn't yet fly but he could levitate and somewhat glide. He could also lift things many times his size and make nature do his bidding. He could create miniature tornadoes in the fallen leaves, create breezes and could communicate with animals. He also learned how to travel between the neutral zone and earth; it was a tricky process to say the least, it required a lot of concentration. He practiced during his down time; no one else was ever around so he was never bothered. It got lonely though, the neutral zone seemed to be a wide open space but he explored it once and the space just kept repeating; on further experimenting he realized that it was in fact the space that he occupied that kept repeating. In essence he was trapped in his 'office'. He never saw or heard of anyone other than the councilor though, during his stay.  
James was in the middle of perfecting his gliding when the alarm buzzed. Slightly annoyed at the timing he walked over to the screen and waited for it to turn on, revealing the location. It turned on but the picture was garbled and fuzzy. He hung his head in an exasperated sigh before making his way to earth. He closed his eyes and in a mere few seconds, when he reopened them, he was on the streets of earth. He had no idea where though. He had been all over the world helping souls in need, he couldn't speak any other languages other than Hebrew and English but he still had no problem communicating and understanding those who spoke another language.


	2. Chapter 2

_***AN* I'm going to change up the titles a bit. I'm not getting tired of the one word titles but it is getting to be a challenge. I usually use a word that sums up the entire story but is also repeated somewhere in the story. I'll be trying different title names in the next few weeks on some of the older stories so dont freak out if your saved stories suddenly change and you dont remember saving that title.  
**_

_****_He was in a quiet suburban section of a city. The house were the stereotypical vibrant and unique, yet weirdly uniform houses. Except for the one he stood outside of; it stood out a little bit as it was a little unkempt. The grass was in full bloom and could use a quick mow but it was exorbitantly high. The metal screen door was a little dented and rusted from years of use and the house's paint had faded and begun to chip away in some places. The sidewalk was in a bit of disrepair as well, it was made with old sheet rock and was uneven and broken.  
He made his way inside where he found it dark. The lights were off and the blinds were drawn. The house had a motor home feel to it, it wasn't small but the interior was definitely outdated; the walls were lined with paneling instead of wall paper and the carpet was a course multicolored pattern. He stumbled upon a room lit up by a television. He saw the chair in front of it was occupied and walked over to it.  
"Hey." he said softly. The person didn't respond. James walked to the side and saw it was an older man who was asleep. He had never had someone so old before. Usually it was teens, young adults or even the middle-aged but never the senior citizens; he pondered for a moment if he even had the right house but it was were he was transferred so it must have been. He sat on the couch to wait for the man to wake up rather than disturbing him although it wasn't long.  
"I've been waiting for you for a while now." The man said in a raspy voice.  
"Huh? Me?"  
"Yes."  
"How did you know I was coming, or even coming here?"  
"I knew my time was running short, only because I was prepared to die. I have nothing more to live for and I lived life to the fullest. I took advantage of everything it had to offer and I have no regrets."  
"If you have no regrets than why am I here?"  
"Are you not the angel of death to take me away from this place?"  
"I'm an angel but I'm here to help you reconcile your soul not bring you to the clouds. I was sent here because I was called. You must have more guilt or regrets that you have lodged deep in your soul."  
"My only regret is becoming the burden that I am. I can no longer move on my own and I spend my days sitting in this chair or my bed. I can no longer care for myself and must rely on others. My best friend of 60 years has taken care of me since the start of my decline in health and never once left my side. He wasted much of his life and neglected his wife and children to care for me. Even now its easy to see that I am beginning to take a toll on him and although he doesn't want to admit it he needs to forget about me and just let me fade into the distance." the man said between breaths. His voice faded towards the end as his strength began to fade. James didn't know what to say and sat in silence for a moment. "I beg of you, do me this one last favor, James."  
James looked up at the man in shock at the mention of his name. The man had used much of his strength to speak but he still managed to turn towards James and even gave a small smile. James saw a twinkle in his green eyes that gave a hint of familiarity but nothing was ringing a bell. He wanted so desperately to remember who it was in an effort to calm him and make him at peace.  
"I see. I don't know what its like up there in that place you call the clouds but perhaps you have forgotten about much of your time on earth. I understand, don't feel bad, and don't think I am mistaken, no on the contrary. Even after all these years, you havent changed one bit from the last time I saw you 50 years ago; I could never forget your voice either. We spent a lot of days and nights together as we recorded song after song or repeated the same scene over and over until we got it right. The months we spent together on tour, the fun we had and dreams we lived were a once in a life time opportunity that I wouldn't have traded for anything. I only wish you could live these memories with me." he said as his voice faded out. He turned his head back over to face the TV.  
"I do, Kendall." James said quietly once he wiped the tears away, he was surprised he could cry but he was happy that he was, he was happy that he finally recognized his best friend. He waited for a response from Kendall.  
"I'm glad. It's the little things such as our memories together that have kept me going thus far, but I'm afraid I just can't go on any longer. I feel as though the path you took, as much as I hated it back then, is the only way out for me now. I now know at least somewhat what you felt that day; and I believe that you had the right idea. I was mad that you left us all behind, that you couldn't talk to us so we could help you through it but now I just want to live in peace. Like you did with Katie; I miss her so much. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her and all that she accomplished in the short time we knew her. I just hated to see everything go to waste. Logan and I tried to live up to her name but we just couldn't do it. We didn't have the knowledge or the patience. Carlos wanted to get an education to help better us but it came too late." Kendall paused. "How is she?"  
"I havent seen her in a long time."  
"Don't you get to spend eternity with her?"  
"I don't know yet. I saw her when I first arrived but because of my actions on earth I have a debt to pay and I can't see her again until I redeem myself. I'm not sure exactly how long it's been, I've been focusing on trying to learn how everything works up there. Time passes differently up there or at least extremely fast. No way I was up there for 50 years; or at least it didn't feel like it."  
"I see. I remember that day to well. It was one memory I wish would vanish but it'll be with me until the day I die I suppose."  
"Even after. I remember it too." James said. Kendall stayed silent for a while. A click from the front door distracted them both.  
"Kendall, I'm back." a voice called from behind the door.  
"Logan, come see, we have guests."  
"Guests? How did they get in?" he asked confused as he walked into the living room. "Kendall, there's no one here…"  
"Sure there is, our good friend we havent seen in years is standing right there."  
"Come on, Kendall don't start hallucinating on me now."  
"He can't see me Kendall."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm only visible to the souls that need me, and that's you for right now anyway. With time I will disappear from your sight too."  
"No you can't go, James."  
"James? He's been gone for 50 years, Kendall.  
"Logan, he is here. He says you can't see him is all."  
"Oh. Can he hear me?"  
"I can." James said  
"He can" Kendall repeated  
"Why did you leave us you bastard! After all we had been through and you just up and leave us? What the fuck man? I don't think I could ever forgive you, not this time. I'm glad I can't see you." Logan huffed to the air. James was hurt beyond belief but he understood Logan's anger. "You don't know how hurt I was. First Katie loses the will to live, after everything she had been through and we didn't notice; yet we called ourselves her friends. Then 10 years later you take your own life and leave us wondering how good of friends we actually are. We couldn't see your pain or suffering nor could you approach us about it."  
James was encircled in a stream of light that turned into a mini screen in front of him as it read off his next mission. Logan had since tended to Kendall and mumbled to himself after getting worked up. Kendall stared at James as he watched him interact with the screen.  
"What is it James?" Kendall asked but James didn't respond and Logan grunted in frustration but didn't stop Kendall. Logan cleaned up the plates in the living room and adjusted Kendall's chair before leaving for the kitchen.  
"James?" Kendall whispered. James just sat down on the couch in silence after he read his next mission. He wasn't sure how to feel and he wasn't sure if he had the means to do this. He needed help now, he couldn't understand what was happening. Why was James sent here? Was this part of the test? He spent his time helping random people so now why was he assigned to those he considered family?  
Logan came back in the living room with a new tray of food for Kendall.  
"Here we go Kendall, I got you some sliced apples for a snack." Logan announced. He was focused on the tray as he walked in and when he looked up dropped the tray after being startled by the sight in front of him. James was sitting on the couch clear as day.  
"What happened Logan?" Kendall asked concerned.  
"Oh nothing, I just dropped the tray. Tell me something, is James still here?"  
"Yeah, he's sitting on the couch."  
"Ok. Just wondering because I see him too."  
"Logan, please don't be mad." James said standing.  
"I'm not mad. I'm disappointed. I was just upset after being reminded of you. I spent many years trying to just block you from my life. I loved the memories we shared but it was too painful to keep thinking of you and I just wanted to delete you from my life. But every so often you would creep back in whether it was my own thoughts or when we went to visit your grave every year. I was destroyed when I lost you and Katie that I didn't want to lose anyone else. I moved on with my life and got married to a wonderful girl and had my own kids but I still stayed so close to Kendall and Carlos, almost inseparable. It damaged my marriage to say the least but she was understanding and we are still together. We have grown apart over the years and my own children think of me as a stranger. I spend most of my time here now and go home every so often to check in on things."  
"Logan, I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I was just so lost I didn't know where to turn; it had nothing to do with any of you."  
"I know that now, but even still I just didn't want to lose anyone else. When Kendall became sick I stayed by his side and took care of him, I promised I would be there forever since no one else would. His wife left him after 30 years of marriage once she found out he was sick and was incurable. She was only after him for his fame the wench."  
"I never realized what you guys were going through."  
"its been tough on everyone, even Carlos. His health is declining in his age so he moved back home to Florida with his wife and family. He visited 1-2 times a year but was unable to make the trip this year." Logan said quietly.  
"He's almost at the end like I am."  
"Don't talk like that, you're fit as a fiddle."  
"No, I'm not Logan. You keep hiding the fact that I am indeed failing. Unlike you, I am ready to pass on in peace and I would like to pass on than to continue living here as a burden on you."  
"You could never be a burden to me!"  
"Logan, enough. It's time to say goodbye. You and I will both join up again in the clouds and we can all live together and have the same fun we had all those years ago for eternity. We can be kids again. But I can't go in peace unless you let me; I need to know that you will live on without me and that you're willing to say goodbye."  
"I cant do it Kendall, I just cant."  
"Please Logan. Do me this one last favor." He pleaded gripping Logan's hand as he looked him in the eyes. Tears began to flow from both of them as their eyes spoke volumes to each other.  
"Ok, Kendall. I can do it, for you. I can say goodbye but I'd prefer to say 'I'll see you later'"  
"I'll take it." Kendall said with a smile. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath.  
"I've finally gotten the peace that I need. Thank you, Logan. And Thank you, James."  
"Anytime buddy" They both said together. They looked at each other with a smile but before they could say anything a beam of light came through the window and faded into a staircase; shortly after the councilor floated down.  
"A job well done, Angel. Or should I say, James? You have re-paid your debt and redeemed yourself. It's a rare day when an angel is assigned 1, let alone 2, of his closest friends to save. You even prepared one for entrance to the clouds. I am impressed to say the least, your entrance has been granted and you are now free to live out eternity in peace." the councilor said. With a wave of his hand, James was out of his robes and given his regular attire of choice and had received a halo and wings that he could hide and pull out at will.  
"James!" Logan called out as his friend had faded out of sight.  
"I'm right here."  
"He can't see you anymore I'm afraid. You're job as an angel is finished and now that you are a fell fledged resident, mortals cannot see you."  
"That's not fair I didn't even get to say goodbye! Logan!"  
"It's ok, Logan, James is off to a better place now, he says goodbye and we'll see you again someday."  
"We?" James and Logan said together.  
"You're free now Logan, just remember what you promised; that you would live life to the fullest and take advantage of everything it has to offer that you missed out on. Don't worry about me, and don't forget about me, or James, or Katie. Don't block out all the good times we had but don't dwell on them either. We'll be waiting for you in the clouds but take your time in getting there."  
"Kendall…I"  
"Goodbye Logan."  
"Are you ready, Kendall?" the councilor said.  
"I am." Kendall replied. The councilor motioned his hands in an upward push as he pulled Kendall's soul from his body and placed him on his feet next to him. Kendall turned to his body as James and Logan watched it stop breathing and his head lolled to the side. Kendall looked down at his hands and at the rest of him before looking up to an awaiting mirror. He looked like he was 22 again. His hair was back to it's golden blonde color; he shook his head to flip his hair and welcomed the feeling it gave as it swept his forehead. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt over one of his favorite T's and his grey jeans hugged his famous hips before the extra material lightly lay atop his Vans. He took only mere seconds admiring his old look in the mirror before he grabbed James and pulled him into the hug of a lifetime. They met each other with force and emotion before letting go.  
They turned to Logan who was sitting in silence with Kendall's lifeless body, tears beginning to form. They took a step forward but remembered that he wouldn't be able to see them. Logan looked up in their general direction and surprised them.  
"You guys look like kids again." he said. They looked at him for a moment before turning to each other and then to the councilor who was using his powers to show them to Logan one last time.  
"Goodbye Logan I'll miss you." James said. They had faded again and Logan could no longer see them. It was time to go and they turned to the awaiting staircase that would take them to the clouds. They waved to Logan who was staring out the window at the sky.  
"Good bye, guys." he said raising a hand to the glass. Kendall, James and the councilor began their ascent to the clouds where they were both granted immediate and permanent access. Katie was waiting at the top just inside the entrance gate and greeted them both with a heartfelt group hug. They held each other for minutes as they cried with tears of joy. Once separated, rounds of applause could be heard for James' achievement. After a brief ceremony the trio retreated to the replica of James' old condo. They shared many fond memories here and at one point they all lived together briefly in there. They spent eternity in happiness with each other just like when they were kids; and many years later when both Carlos and Logan arrived, it was just like old times.**__**


End file.
